


和谐社会，从我做起——2018·天朝·LM众人

by La_Lumiere



Series: 天朝LM [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mainland China, DO NOT READ THIS if you're just looking for fluff cuties, Dystopia, F/M, M/M, not a happy fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Lumiere/pseuds/La_Lumiere
Summary: LM全员，以及他们在2018年的天朝发生的故事。





	和谐社会，从我做起——2018·天朝·LM众人

**Author's Note:**

> 另一篇同样题目同样内容文章的作者也是我，我不小心把那篇作品orphan了（在这网站上发表过文章的都知道，orphan work这个选项不能乱点），永久无法修改和删除文章，所以只好再发一篇（#笑哭）

修宪了，姓习的修宪了，所谓“终身主席”时代即将来临。  
公白飞想到了他以前在推特上看见的一张图（Green VPN已经被封了，他现在用的是VPN360）：一个人举着一幅姓习的的大幅照片，上写“习特勒—Xitler”几字。之前他还觉得“不至于”、“有点夸张吧”，可如今，一语成谶。他发了条空间，阐述了自己对修宪的看法。  
第二天，网警就找了上门，还联系上了他工作的医院。  
“你是我们这最好的儿科医生，我们不会开除你的，也不会有处分。”主管领导对他说道，“我看了你那条空间的截图，你说得很对。”她压低了声音。“你写个检讨书，这事儿就完了。但下次要再搞出这么大的事，我可能就罩不住你了，小心点吧，飞儿。”

“谢谢你啊，若李，要没你这张检讨当模板，我自己还真写不出来。”公白飞将一张有些泛黄，盖满了公章的作文纸递还给若李。若李是儿科唯一的男性护士，也是公白飞最好的搭档。  
“甭谢啦。”  
“我能问你件事吗？”公白飞犹豫道。“你当年在高中发表的'不当言论'是什么？看起来很严重的样子。”  
“米西什塔，我女朋友，在高二的时候被年级主任强奸了。精液、毛发、挣扎的痕迹、监控录像，什么都有，还有我可以作证，可这事还是被压下去了；学校给她家赔了一笔钱了事，然后米西转学了。这张检讨就是当时校方逼着我写的，要我承认作伪证。前些日子我们高中开校友会，我去了，发现那个禽兽不如的年级主任已经成了校长，还是省级优秀教师，办公室墙上一堆荣誉证书。”

“拿完了快散去！拿完了快散去！警察来了！”798艺术广场的北门外，几个戴着彩虹徽章的青年一遍遍喊着。由于警方和园区保安的阻拦（“你们违反了有关规定！”），这次发放彩虹徽章的活动先是由广场内改到北门外，现在为了大家的人身安全，又要被迫叫停了。  
热安从一名志愿者的手里拿了徽章，随着人群离开了广场。不远处，一个工人打扮的人拿着水管往地上喷水，不知道是不是在赶人。  
在等公交的当儿，祂掏出手机，打开了“女权之声”公众号，可屏幕上赫然显示着“该公众号不存在”，还有一个大大的，鲜红的感叹号。  
春意盎然，鸟语花香，可热安只觉得周遭都是寒冷，祂攥紧了手里的彩虹徽章。徽章的别针逃出挂扣，刺破了祂的手掌，鲜血流出来，滴在地上，滴在行道树脚下的一丛野花上。  
“让烈士的鲜血浇灌共和之花绽放……”热安不合时宜地想起了这句歌词。如果真如这歌里唱得那么简单，只要洒下鲜血就可以换来美好未来，那无论是祂，还是祂的朋友们，都会义无反顾地牺牲自己，可现实与浪漫主义戏剧，终究是不同的。  
怎么改变这一切？热安不知道，安灼拉不知道，冉阿让不知道，现在没有人知道。他们只知道，随波逐流，无所作为，绝对不是办法。

“快跳吧，你已经火了！”  
“你倒是抓紧跳啊！看完你跳，我好去接儿子！”  
“操，为了等你跳下来，我都晒了一个小时太阳了！”  
“快跳吧！”  
“快跳吧！”  
“你倒是跳啊！”  
“跳啊！”  
“跳啊！！”  
无数声音在她的耳边模糊成一片，几百个手机摄像头对准了她。姑娘挣脱开警察的手，从百货大楼上一跃而下。  
“别跳！！兹玛！！！”  
在半空中，她听见一个熟悉的声音，然而为时已晚。  
人群中一片欢呼，照相机的咔嚓声不绝于耳。楼上，沙威警官发出一声撕裂般，崩溃的嚎叫。多么畸形的协奏曲！  
十九岁的阿兹玛•德纳第结束了她的生命。她想，如果她两年前没有被校长猥亵，如果校方能及时认错，如果警察能严惩那个禽兽，而不是以一句“情节轻微不予起诉”来打发她……那她现在，是不是可以和其他同学一样，正常地在大学校园里读书呢？  
（值得一提的是，猥亵阿兹玛的那个校长，正是几年前强奸了米西什塔的那个。这次事件之后，他终于得到了“开除出教育系统”的处罚，但阿兹玛却再也回不来了）  
阿兹玛的姐姐，艾潘妮•德纳第瘫倒在地上，泣不成声；她的弟弟伽弗洛什揪住一个正欢呼得起劲的小青年，用拳头、用膝盖狠狠击打着他。

“这个我用一生维护的'和谐社会'，究竟怎么了？受害者抑郁自杀，害人者和吃人者却在逍遥法外！”  
沙威在纸上落下最后一个字，盖上笔帽，将身份证、警察证、党员证和手机整整齐齐地摆在桌面上，锁好门，朝赛讷江的方向走去。  
他刚想翻过桥栏杆，就被一只有力的大手拽住了。转头一看，冉阿让正注视着自己，旁边是已经快急哭的珂赛特。  
“你别想不开，沙威叔叔！”珂赛特哭着抱住他。“那不是你的错，你也不用这么自责！”  
“你该对阿兹玛说这些的……”沙威的目光呆滞，喃喃道。  
“这样的案件太多了，光靠我们救，是救不完的。”珂赛特抬起头看着沙威，蓝色的眼睛里目光灼灼。“我们要做的，是改变这个社会，改变人心，从根源上避免这种案件发生！虽然我也不太清楚该怎么改变，但抑郁、逃避和自杀，绝对不是办法！”  
“回家吧，沙威。”冉阿让拍拍他的肩膀，用手机叫了个滴滴。  
开车的是个男司机，纹着花臂，看起来“不像好人”。虽然有爸爸和沙威叔叔在，但珂赛特还是本能地警觉了起来，幸好一路无事。  
她希望有一天，自己再也不需要这种警觉。

“他们还是人吗？还是人吗？？”艾潘妮灌下最后一瓶啤酒，嘴里不断重复着这一句话。格朗泰尔和热安静默无言。  
今天，阿兹玛刚刚火化，德纳第就开始筹划索赔的事情了。他将灵堂搭到了阿兹玛的校门口，还雇了人哭丧，不是为了纪念女儿，而是为了那35万甚至更多的赔偿金。  
“我叫你不听学校的！我叫你不要赔偿金，非要上诉！现在可好！！”得知阿兹玛的死讯后，德纳第转头就给了妻子两巴掌。“当时就应该拿钱私了，三十五万块呢！你竟然不要！拿了钱，给兹玛买点好吃好穿的，不就行了吗？这丫头也是的，多大点事啊，又没被强奸，竟然就抑郁症了，还有什么PSTD（应为PTSD，创伤后应激反应），我看就是太矫情！这下也好，她死了，就解脱了，咱也可以商量索赔的事儿了。”  
“你女儿刚死，你竟然就想着索赔？！”德纳第夫人向来对丈夫言听计从，逆来顺受，是女德班求而不得的正面教材，此刻却顶撞了起来。“她是条命啊！如果兹玛在地下看见，你这么做……”  
她的话还没说完，就被一个更大的耳光打断了。  
“再逼逼一个字，臭娘们儿，老子就打死你。”德纳第拎起一根棍子，威胁性地挥舞了两下。“现在，滚去给我炒几个菜，再去买瓶酒，顺便打扫一下店面，再去看看伽弗洛什怎么样了。跟他说，要是他还哭哭啼啼的不写作业，我就再揍他一次。真是的，一个男孩子，哭得跟个娘们似的，看着就他妈来气！”

一辆汽车超速地向医院驶去，开车的是古费拉克，后排坐着巴阿雷和刚被从家里救出来的伽弗洛什。  
“你确定你妈不会有事？”古费拉克问道。  
“应该没事。”伽弗洛什拿着一个冰袋，敷在自己被打肿的脸上。“有事又棱（能）怎么样？他俩一个愿打，一个愿该（挨）。潘妮也不是没跟她喝（科）普过反家暴的知识，她也唔兴（不听）——况且，她自己也没好（少）打我们。”  
“太操蛋了，先不说这些了。”巴阿雷转移了话题。“待会儿到医院，飞儿会帮你处理伤口，拍照取证，然后我们一起去你姐姐家。珂赛特已经把你家的情况跟沙威说了，有这些证据，以他现在的职位，还是能给你立案的，到时候你的监护权会转到潘妮那里。”  
“谢谢你们了。要是没有你们，我根（真）不知道棱唔棱（能不能）活到今天。”伽弗洛什抱着阿兹玛生前最喜欢的玩具熊，眼泪洇湿了一大片绒毛。

趁着公白飞给伽弗洛什上药的当儿，古费拉克掏出手机，习惯性地打开了微博，想看看Metoo的最新消息。  
可微博上什么也搜不到。这个话题被删没了。

弗以伊终于从看守所里被放了出来，可当巴阿雷和安灼拉提出要去看他的时候，却被拒绝了。  
“我家现在还在被监视，你们千万别过来。”他在微信里说道。“放心，我在里面没受多少虐待，他们打不过我。”说到这里，他苦笑了几声。“现在还有几个工友在里面，其中一个刚生完孩子，根本不知道什么时候能放出来。”

“我外公又给我来短信了，叫我马上离开广东，否则就再找个类似豫章书院的学校，把我抓进去。”马吕斯看着手机说道。  
“你怎么回他的？”安灼拉说着，递给他一个盒饭。“放心，有我们在，他抓不走你。”  
“我叫他去死。去他妈的豫章书院吧，什么书院都不敢来这种地方抓人。”马吕斯看向大巴车外，黑压压的一片警察。  
“待会儿可能有场仗要打。”安灼拉叹了口气。“巴阿雷，你到时候别再骂脏话了，对声援团影响不好，除非他们先动手，不许出手打人。博须埃，随时准备录像。”  
“得令。”巴阿雷比了个ok的手势。博须埃拿出了摄像机。

“我这里只剩五支进口疫苗了，真的很抱歉，今天没法给你们全部打上。”冉阿让看着面前失落的家长们，无奈地说道。爱子心切，他怎么可能不懂？但现在走私疫苗的风险实在太大了，他必须先保证珂赛特和自己的安全。  
唯一的好消息是，一向秉公守法的沙威答应对此事网开一面，还通风报信救过他一次，他终于不再是那个只知道法律的铁面警官了。或者，是假疫苗事件让他对这个社会的失望又加深了一层？  
也许有一天，他会真正理解ABC的青年们“反动”“斗争”的意义吧，冉阿让想道。

（热安的微信聊天界面，祂刚把祂爸从黑名单里拖出来）  
LaFleurLibre: 爸，在吗？  
清风徐来：怎么了？  
清风徐来：终于后悔了，想明白了？  
清风徐来：打算回家，相亲，结婚，然后出国读研了？  
清风徐来：我觉得布尔热瓦家的女儿就不错  
清风徐来：人家家里有钱，长得漂亮，还贤惠有才，还喜欢你  
清风徐来：你怎么就非要拒绝她呢？  
清风徐来：还“我是同性恋”，别在那儿瞎跟风了！我们家，还有你妈家，世世代代都没出过同性恋，你怎么可能是？  
清风徐来：不过，你能迷途知返，还不晚 (#鼓掌)(#鼓掌)  
LaFleurLibre: 爸……  
LaFleurLibre: 我是想问你，高考卷子掉包那件事，是不是你们干的？  
LaFleurLibre: 别想骗我，我知道你们干过多少脏事  
清风徐来：………………  
清风徐来：你想要干什么？？  
清风徐来：让•勃鲁维尔，我告诉你，网上已经辟谣了，你举报也没用  
清风徐来：你没看见新闻底下的评论吗？八成的网民都已经认定这只是学生们骗人了  
LaFleurLibre: 那，这就是你们干的喽  
LaFleurLibre: 先放出很多似是而非的证据，再加上媒体斟酌其词带节奏，最后来一个辟谣，说那只是学生们没考好骗人，放上几个“不是读书的料就别上大学”的评论截图，说这些“作弊”的学生将面临三年禁考；他妈的，真有你们的  
清风徐来：怎么跟你爸说话呢  
清风徐来：你堂妹学习成绩太差，你叔叔又不能让她高中毕业就不念了，是吧？你也知道，在咱们圈子里，没个本科学历，嫁人都嫁不出去，总不能让她嫁个工薪阶层的受苦吧！  
清风徐来：怎么着也得让她混个本科毕业证，可她成绩实在太差，想花钱上个二本都没学校要她，那样的成绩，一入学就得被看出来是关系户，要是有个好事的举报了，那这学校的名声还要不要了？  
清风徐来：我们也想过让她出国，可这孩子英语也不好，又不肯学  
清风徐来：没办法了，我们也只好走这条路……(#摊手)  
LaFleurLibre: ……害人还有理了？  
LaFleurLibre: 真佩服你们的三观  
“当初离家出走，是我这辈子做的最正确的决定”，热安在键盘上打道，想了想又删除了——祂的目的是要套消息，不是要发泄情绪、激怒父亲。  
看着屏幕上的话语，热安气得浑身都在颤抖，格朗泰尔拍拍祂的肩膀，往祂怀里塞了一个抱枕。  
“深呼吸，深呼吸，亲爱的。待会儿把这些截屏发给沙威，我相信他会想办法的。”  
“你刚才叫我什么？我要告诉安灼拉！”热安露出一点笑容，捶了格朗泰尔一拳。“他刚走两周，你就来跟我‘出轨’了！”  
“别忘了，我俩是开放式关系，都可以找别人的。”格朗泰尔也笑了。  
可屏幕上新出现的消息却让他们笑不出来了。  
清风徐来：其实啊，这种事年年都有，只是鸡巴没有人发现  
（清风徐来撤回了一条消息）  
清风徐来：这种事情其实年年都有，只是基本没人发现  
清风徐来：世界就是这样的，适应它吧，你改变不了什么的  
清风徐来：那些学生也不会真的被禁考三年，明年还可以再考嘛  
清风徐来：我们也没动那些七百分的卷子，他们都是五百多分，不上不下的，你堂妹有这个分数也足够了  
清风徐来：你不要想着把这些聊天记录曝光，或者发给谁，没有用的  
清风徐来：你那群朋友的信息我们都掌握着呢，只是觉得你们一群杂鱼掀不起什么乱子，不值得下手  
清风徐来：否则你觉得ABC之友还能存活到现在？  
清风徐来：早点迷途知返吧，这就是现实，任何社会运动中，牺牲的都是最傻的人，获得利益的都是你爸这种伪君子  
清风徐来：根本不存在你想象的“正义”、“真相”一类的东西，要么吃人，要么被吃，儿子，这就是残酷的现实  
清风徐来：你的弟弟妹妹已经周岁生日了，不想回来见见他们吗？他们还不知道自己有个大哥哥呢  
（在热安逃出豫章书院，并宣布和家人断绝关系后，勃鲁维尔先生便认下了自己的一对私生龙凤胎，接到家中抚养，对外称是自己和妻子生下的试管婴儿，以免“后继无人”）  
清风徐来：我们不会再用当年教育你的方法教育他们了。你的弟弟妹妹以后将会前途光明，继承家业的继承家业、嫁人的嫁人，才不会成为你这种傻子、活该的牺牲品呢  
LaFleurLibre: 拜拜，自以为是的傻逼人渣  
LaFleurLibre: 体内有你的基因，我真觉得恶心无比  
（您已将清风徐来从好友列表中删除）

屏幕那头，勃鲁维尔先生亲了一口怀里的美女，笑了。  
“老公，你干什么要对他说这些？这不是擎等着被举报吗？”  
“看见没？他已经把我删了。微信只要删除好友，聊天记录就全没了，即使再加回去也没法恢复。没了这证据，他怎么举报去？——而且啊，他和他那群狐朋狗友的前途，可全都掌握在我们手心里呢！”  
“原来这样，老公真聪明！”美女捋了捋金色的波浪卷，娇滴滴地笑了。“不过……这样对他是不是有点过分了？不管怎么样，他也是你儿子啊！”  
“这种不孝子，就该让他好好警醒警醒！唉，当年真不该给他早教，还什么书都让他读！小时候看着聪明，带出去倍儿有面子，结果长大了，书读多了，反倒变成个傻子！你看，这翅膀一硬，就把他爹的生养之恩全给忘了！和男人搞对象，天天关注那些社会问题啊、女权啊、反动思想啊，还穿得怪里怪气，像个什么样子？我把他送豫章书院，也是无奈之举，实在管不了他了！我们也跟老师打过招呼，让照顾着点儿他，别给打伤打坏了，结果这小子——竟然逃跑了！得，不说这些了。他要是能迷途知返，好；要是继续执迷不悟，我就当没生过这个儿子！走，小宝贝儿，咱们找间房爽去！”  
美女很自然地挽住他的胳膊，朝车上走去。她想，肚子里这个孩子，一定要流掉，绝不能让它成为又一个牺牲品。

热安蜷缩在床上哭泣，摔碎了屏的手机扔在一边，格朗泰尔抚摸着祂的头发，想着心事。  
——我当年高考的时候，也是五百多分的水平，结果成绩下来才三百出头，可是我发挥正常，也仔细检查了考号，不可能填错啊！我的英语最好了，平时模拟从来没下过120，可查成绩显示只考了51分，语文和历史低得也不对劲，反而是基本交白卷，放弃掉的数学考了80多，这完全不正常。  
——当时我不想复读，想随便上个大专得了，反正我从来没喜欢过读书。本以为爸妈会为了“我主动为家里省钱”而高兴，结果却挨了男女混合双打，说我“没志气”、“给他们丢脸”、“叫亲戚怎么看我们家”。等快开学时，看到学费单，我爸又打了我一顿，说我“不好好读书，给他浪费钱”、“平时的成绩肯定是作弊作出来的，高考才打这么点分”；我黑人问号脸？？  
——第二年，我高考才打了两百多分，本来想直接交白卷的，可我怂。不过就在那年的暑假，我认识了安灼拉，还有你们（他搂紧了怀里的热安）……  
——慢着……热安在嘟囔什么？好像是希腊语……'改变不了……残酷的现实……想死'？？祂要去拿什么东西——卧槽，美工刀！  
格朗泰尔跳起来，抓住热安伤痕累累的手腕，夺下刀子扔出窗外，大声问候着热安家十八代祖宗，不仅为祂，也为自己的曾经。  
“你千万，千万别信那个老傻逼一句话，我们能做到，我们能改变这个社会的现状！安灼拉、巴阿雷、弗以伊、博须埃，他们已经在改变了，我们也一样！……你不是什么傻子，你爸才是最大的傻子！我敢打赌，马克思他爸、卡斯特罗他爸，也说过跟那个老不死的一样的话！”他努力回想着安灼拉和公白飞曾经说过的话，不管自己认不认同，都一股脑儿地往外倒，死死抓着热安的手，阻止祂去拿自己桌子上的削铅笔小刀。  
“谁往楼下扔的刀子！差点戳我头上！脑子有病啊！”窗外，一个熟悉的声音喊道。

“飞儿哥！电话通了！！”伽弗洛什举着发烫的手机跳起来。  
“爸，我是飞儿，你们那边怎么样？妈、还有姥爷，他们没事儿吧？”公白飞边说着，憋了一上午的眼泪就掉了下来。  
今天本是个难得的轮休日，却全被一场大雨给毁了。在听说寿光洪水的消息后，公白飞抛下了手头的一切，不停给山东的家人们打着电话，可总是打不通。后来伽弗洛什也用自己的手机帮他打，打了一上午，才终于通了这一个。  
“没事，家里人都没事。但你姥爷家房子全毁了，大棚也被淹了。你姥爷硬抢出来几本书，还有那套祖传茶具，其他东西估计都没了。”  
“没事就好……那些都是身外之物，人没事就好……我马上就给你们寄吃的，还有棉被、衣服、常用药，有什么需要的都告诉我……”公白飞哽咽着，麻木地安慰着家人。他的心里好似被生生挖掉了一块——随着那座矗立在自己童年记忆里的，永远弥漫着墨水和茶叶香味的红砖房，还有那些他曾小心翼翼地翻阅的满屋书籍一起——被水库里泄下来的滚滚洪水裹挟着，席卷着，带去了不知何方。  
“飞儿哥，别哭了。”伽弗洛什静悄悄地走到他身边，递给他两张纸巾。“这种天灾，谁都没办法，我们也不想看到这样的。”  
“这不是天灾。”公白飞擦擦眼泪，颤抖着点了一根烟，望着窗外遮天蔽日的乌云。“这他妈是人祸。”

“怎么了，马吕斯？怎么就你一个人回来？安灼拉呢？”格朗泰尔安抚好热安，在确定祂暂时不会自残后，将一脸疲惫的马吕斯带进了屋，扶他坐在沙发上。  
“对不起……对不起！！！你自己看看这个吧！！”一听到“安灼拉”三个字，马吕斯突然歇斯底里地哭喊起来，解锁了自己的手机递给格朗泰尔。  
“什么情况……25号……清场……全部失联……我操！我操！！安灼拉也……”手机从格朗泰尔手里滑落，重重地撞在地板上，弹起后又摔落在地，好似两声惊雷，击打着三个人的心。  
“……安灼拉预料到了清场，就让我带着这些摄影资料先回来……可我宁愿留在坪山……我宁愿和他们一起被抓 ……我是个罪人！大罪人！！”  
哭声响彻了整个出租屋。马吕斯坐在沙发上掩面哭泣，格朗泰尔瘫在地上嚎啕大哭，热安蜷缩在一把椅子上默默流着泪。他们在哭什么？又是为谁而哭？没有人清楚。  
窗外下雨了。是老天也在为这片苦难的大地落泪吗？只苦了那些还困在洪水中的山东百姓。

“我的书唉……我的书啊！……有钱也买不到的珍本……一大屋子呢……现在全泡汤了！”洪水退去后的村子里，马白夫站在自己已成废墟的房子上，弯腰捡起一本被泡得不成样子的《天演论》，这是在国内已知的最早译本了。  
“《梦溪笔谈》我给抢出来了，这本《天演论》晒干了还有救，《资治通鉴》上下两册只找到下册……这本清朝的《聊斋志异》彻底被泡碎了啊……”几天时间，马白夫似乎老了二十多岁，花白的头发已经变成了银白。他在废墟里近乎疯狂地翻找着，好像地震灾区里寻找伤员的官兵，翻开每一块砖每一根横梁，踢开一只腐烂的死猪。  
“爸，吃点东西吧。”女儿从后面走来，递给他一盒夹心饼干。“飞儿给我们寄来的。”  
“你们吃吧，我吃不下。”马白夫继续在废墟里翻找着。虽然水已经退了，但天还是阴的，难保不会下雨。一场洪水已经毁掉了他大半藏书，如果再来一场雨，那恐怕连一本完整的书都找不出来了。  
“老天爷啊……为什么要这么作践我们啊！”  
“这根本不是天灾，是人祸。”女儿走到父亲身边，和他一起翻找起来。“我现在终于理解，飞儿为什么要成天‘斗争’、‘革命’了。”  
“我也理解了。”

“亲爱的，我们结婚吧。”2018年9月，马吕斯对珂赛特说道。距离8月25号的灾难，已经过去了一段时间，广东那边仍旧杳无音讯，然而大家的生活还要继续。  
“好暖！快答应他吧！！”珂赛特的室友起哄着。  
“……对不起，我不能和你结婚。”珂赛特却说道。“我们可以办婚礼，同居，但我不能和你领证。”  
“为什么？”马吕斯脸上的光彩一下子淡了下去，像一只兴高采烈地向主人索食，却被狠狠踢了一脚的小狗。  
“生育指标、重新恢复‘多子多福’的观念、离婚冷静期、单方面可撤销离婚请求……马吕斯，我爱你，我真的很爱你，但在现在这种状况下，我实在不敢和你结婚。而且，我不想要孩子，至少不能在这种环境下生孩子。”  
“是这样啊。那我们就只办婚礼，不领证，也不要孩子。”马吕斯握住珂赛特的手。“这些新闻我也知道，但我没想到你会担心成这样。”  
“你作为男性，看不出来很正常。虽然生育指标的事已经被驳回了，但离婚冷静期那一条真的让我害怕，一个月的所谓‘冷静期’，足够家暴出一条人命了。当年英国通过女性可以自主离婚的法令时，有不少女性因此被杀，一想到这个我就怕得不行。”  
“我保证，我永远不会成为那种人。”

马吕斯和珂赛特的婚礼上，沙威坐在家属席上，哭得稀里哗啦的。冉阿让问他为什么哭。  
“我对不起……我太对不起这孩子了！要不是我……今天芳汀就可以坐在家属席上，看着女儿结婚了！”  
冉阿让静静地拍着他的肩膀。

二十三年前，河南某农村卫生所。  
当十七岁的芳汀躺在产床上，忍受着一阵阵剧痛时，她在心里默默祈祷：求求您，老天爷，一定要是个男孩！  
如果是个男孩，他就不会被送走。多罗米埃家曾经带她去黑诊所做过好几次B超，但因为胎位的原因，都没法确定性别。这几天，丈夫和婆婆已经在商量，如果生出来是个女儿，就送给德纳第家，他们在县城里开旅馆。  
如果是个男孩，她就能少挨丈夫的打了。在她生活的地方，男人打女人是家常便饭。“哪个女人没被丈夫打过？你爸以前也老打我，后来生了你哥就好了。我给你上点药，你就早点回去吧，跟人家认个错，以后做事小心点儿，啊。争取尽早怀孕，生个儿子，这女人啊，只要有个儿子，在婆家的地位就稳了。再不济，你也是人家孩子他娘，就算丈夫不喜欢你，也不敢像现在这样打你骂你的！”两年前，她刚嫁到多罗米埃家时，因为做糊了菜，导致干活回家的丈夫没得吃，而被打了一顿。她跑回娘家哭诉，却被母亲打发了回去。  
如果是个男孩……可惜，不是。伴随着婴儿响亮的啼哭，接生护士低声下气地对婆婆说，不好意思，这是个“穿裙子的”。  
一个月后，尽管芳汀苦苦哀求，甚至跪在地上给家人磕头，但她的珂赛特，她可爱可怜的珂赛特，还是被送走了。  
“一个丫头片子而已，至于吗？早晚都是别人家的，也不差这几年。”婆婆对她说。  
“还是生个儿子吧，女儿有什么好的？……做女人的，命苦啊！要贤惠、要乖巧、要谦让兄弟、要相夫教子，以后还要撕心裂肺地生孩子，就像你一样……这辈子已经没办法了，下辈子可千万，千万别再当女人了！”母亲苦口婆心地劝她。  
“死娘们儿，你再哭一个试试？晦气死了！”丈夫拿着拖把棍子威胁道。“现在，滚去把垃圾倒了，然后洗干净自己，乖乖脱光了床上等我，咱俩再生个儿子！”  
那天晚上，是撕裂般的痛苦，好像被人强奸一样——可对方是自己的丈夫啊！丈夫睡妻子，理所当然，似乎也不能算强奸。可如果妻子真的不舒服，丈夫还硬要和她睡呢？  
直到死，芳汀也没想明白这个问题。她不懂法律，村子里的女人没有懂法律的，男人就是她们的王法。  
芳汀死于2000年元旦，新世纪的第一抹黎明中。1999年末，计生办调来了一个“铁面无私”的新主任，不收贿赂、不怕威胁、不近女色，也不近男色；刚上任一个月，就抓住了6个超生超怀家庭，打掉了4个计划外胎儿（其中一个已经怀了8个多月了），罚了一家人的款，让交不起罚款那家的父亲丢了工作，并认定他们家存在虐待儿童问题，解救了他们3岁的女儿，为她找了一户条件良好，无法生育，且没有重男轻女思想的收养家庭。  
多罗米埃家就是这6个家庭之一。尽管他们在芳汀怀孕初期，就已经打点好了计生办的人，把珂赛特的存在遮得严严实实，可这件事还是被沙威查出来了，与之一起暴露的，还有芳汀的真实年龄。多洛米埃一家、芳汀的父母和哥哥犯强迫未成年人结婚罪，芳汀的丈夫还同时犯有家暴罪、强奸罪，将面临公诉和刑事处罚；芳汀则因为违反计划生育，被拉去打胎。乡卫生所里的设备老旧且落后，她在手术中死于失血过多。正义终于姗姗来迟，可对于将死的芳汀，它还有什么意义呢？  
鲜血在手术室的地上肆意横流，好似恶魔的触手。一只触手从门和地板的缝隙间缓缓爬出，染红着走廊的地板，映在珂赛特清澈的蓝眸里。  
“沙威叔叔，这是妈妈流的血吗？她怎么了？”珂赛特将手里的娃娃一扔，跑到沙威面前，大声问道。虽然只有五岁，但她知道，人要是流这么多血，那一定是不好了——德纳第先生爱看的那些抗战剧，里面谁流这么多血，谁就要死掉了！即使幸运，能抢救过来，也得在病床上躺个把月。  
“不会的……你妈妈不会有事的，医生叔叔阿姨们正在努力救她呢……”沙威将自己挤在狭小的塑料椅上，死死盯着手术室因长年未换而发黑的大门。血越流越多，已经快蔓延到了珂赛特脚下，他连忙将孩子抱起来。  
“妈妈到底得了什么病？为什么你们都不告诉我？”珂赛特转过头质问沙威，小小的脸上满是严肃，不像一个五岁孩子该有的表情。与此同时，地上的鲜血越来越多，已经染红了沙威的整个鞋底。  
“让我进去！我要见妈妈！我要见妈妈！！你别拦我，我要见妈妈！！”手术室里传来几声痛苦的呻吟，珂赛特“哇”一声哭了出来，挣脱沙威的怀抱就要往手术室里冲。沙威连忙冲过去将她抱起来，珂赛特哭喊着，胡乱踢蹬着脚，白色的童鞋上沾满鲜血，染得沙威的制服上满是深色痕迹。  
“珂赛特……”  
芳汀躺在血迹斑斑的病床上，望向门外，那里隐约传来女儿的哭声。她抬了抬手，似乎要抓住什么，而后，她眼睛里的光便消失了，手也软软地垂了下来。

几天后，一座新坟前。  
珂赛特穿着丧服，蹲在坟头旁，一边往火里撒纸钱，一边抽泣着。这套丧服，是她自出生以来穿过的最好的衣服，也是唯一一套只属于她自己，不是艾潘妮或阿兹玛穿小了的衣服。  
“哭出来吧，孩子，哭出来了，心里就没那么难受了。”冉阿让市长走到珂赛特身旁，朝着新起的坟头鞠了个躬。“我作为市长，没能保护好你妈妈这个市民，是我的失职。对此，我向你郑重道歉。”  
珂赛特转过头，愣愣地看着冉阿让。她听不太懂这个大人说的话，但她能感觉到，这是个好人——他把她从德纳第家接出来，给她买了商店里最漂亮的娃娃，带她去吃好吃的，还给了她这套衣服。德纳第夫妇可从来不会这么做！  
珂赛特突然鼻头一酸，扔下纸钱，扑到冉阿让怀里大哭起来。  
“妈妈为什么会死啊……妈妈死了，我以后该怎么办啊？！只有妈妈来看我的时候，德纳第夫妇才会给我穿新衣服，让我吃点零食，然后妈妈一走……他们就会叫我换回原来的破衣服，然后把我撵到仓库里关着，说我在店里待着碍他们的事儿……仓库里又黑又闷，还有老鼠，我好害怕好害怕！我求他们不要把我关进仓库，我什么都会做的，他们就打我，然后不给我饭吃……他们平时有的时候也不给我饭吃，我都饿晕过好几次了……他们还经常让我干活，让我扫地、倒垃圾，如果干得不好，还是打我……妈妈说她最爱我，说她会努力想办法把我接回家……可是妈妈死了，我就没有家了……我不想回德纳第家去了，他们肯定又要把我关仓库……”  
冉阿让抚摸着珂赛特肮脏凌乱的金发，默默无言。  
“乖孩子，放心，你不会再回德纳第家了。”他蹲下身来，看着珂赛特的眼睛。“你愿意和我一起回家吗？我以后就是你的爸爸，我会像你妈妈一样爱你的。”  
珂赛特愣了许久，然后点了点头——从来没有人教过她，不能和陌生人说话，更不能跟他们走。

“别这么自责了，芳汀的死不能怨你，该怨的是这个悲惨世界。”冉阿让握住沙威的手。台上，马吕斯和珂赛特刚刚交换了戒指，正式结为夫妻。珂赛特上前几步，接过了主持人（就是古费拉克）的话筒。  
“两年的双向暗恋，五年的恋爱时光，能从校服走到婚纱，我和马吕斯是幸福的，更是幸运的。  
“我们是顺性别、异性恋，身体健康，生活在一线城市，本科学历，我有一份稳定的工作，马吕斯也在准备考研——总之，前途都很不错。我有两个爱我的爸爸，和一个富裕的家庭；我们在所谓“适合谈婚论嫁的年龄”，遇到了值得相守一生的人；我们喜欢看国产综艺剧，没有YouTube、谷歌和推特，也能活得很好；我们从未遭受过性侵和严重的性骚扰；我们自己有车，不需要经常打滴滴；马吕斯不化妆不打耳洞，不爱穿女性化的衣服，也不会被骂娘炮。这片土地上有太多种阴暗，截止到现在，还只有一种蔓延到了我们身上，那就是新《婚姻法》。虽然我们不敢领证，也不敢在这种环境下生儿育女，但我们相爱着，所以不在意这些。与其他许多人相比，我们仍然是这个时代这个国家的幸运儿。而我们这种幸运者，实在太少了。  
“在未来，一定会有那么一天，我和马吕斯的这种幸福，将成为所有善良努力的人的常态，而不是少数幸运者的特权。  
“为了那一天早些到来，我们必须继续斗争——即使满身伤痕，即使背负着痛苦，即使未来有太多的不可预期。  
“因为我们除了斗争，别无他路。”  
To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> 编后谈：  
> 在这部续集里，我让热安复活了，因为我在写2017的天朝LM时，从未想过，自己还会写2018。  
> 从今年7月中旬开始构思，本来几天就能写完的文章，却因为接连发生的各种操蛋新闻，以及12天的大学军训，而拖到了现在。在写它的时候（尤其是多事之秋的8月份），我发现自己在试图“赶进度”，试图在下一个负面新闻爆出之前，将这篇文完结发出。高考答题卡掉包、坪山清场、寿光洪水、“生育指标”和恢复多子多福的观念、离婚冷静期，每一次又有操蛋的事情发生，我都得给我的文各种增添、修改内容，它们爆得比我写得还快！谢天谢地，在山竹席卷南方的时候，这篇文终于可以完结了，比17年写的长好几倍，想要表达的东西也丰富了很多。  
> 我写天朝LM这个系列， 并不是要批判什么现象或哪些人，而是为了记录，为了让自己和看到这篇文章的人，不至于遗忘那些被新事件掩盖了的旧事件。作为旁观者，我们可以很容易地，不带丝毫负罪感地遗忘；但对于这些操蛋事件的受害者，却可能是一辈子的伤痛阴影，大众对他们的遗忘和不再关注，则又是一层雪上加霜。我们可能无法实际帮助他们，但至少可以不遗忘他们的苦难。  
> 同雨果一样，我们也生活在一个悲惨世界里。我祈祷，我希望在2019年的时候，我对着电脑再也写不出一个字，再也没有这些操蛋的事情可以记录——不是因为政府把消息封锁得太厉害，以至于我什么都不知道，或者不敢写，而是因为没有操蛋的事情发生。但我知道，这不可能。2019、2020、2021，以及之后的每一年，我都将会写出一篇天朝LM. 我希望这个系列短命，可它偏偏会长寿。  
> 在微博上看到一段话：这是最好的时代，这是最坏的时代，这是我们抗争永不停歇的时代，这是我们抱头痛哭的时代，这不是我们要的现在，这是我们要对抗的未来。  
> 我想，这就是天朝LM这个系列，所要表达的中心思想了。拾人牙慧引用在这里。  
> 大家共勉，继续前进。For a better future.
> 
> 番外小诗：  
> （里面包含了一些因为篇幅问题，没能放进文中的负面新闻）  
> 被性侵而得不到伸张的人们  
> 被家暴而得不到拯救的人们  
> 被政策或亲人赶回家庭的女性  
> 躲在柜里的性少数人群  
> 长宁环卫工、五一塔吊工人和罢工的佳士工人  
> 那些永久封停的公众号  
> 和滴滴上女孩的冤魂  
> 融化着的浮冰上的北极熊  
> 被调换了试卷的考生们  
> 滔滔洪水带走他们的声音  
> 被封锁，被隔绝于世，鲜有人知  
> 天灾还是人祸？  
> 网络高墙内不自知的人们  
> 消失的一个个VPN  
> 因恐惧，而噤声  
> 自愿或被迫地咽着人血馒头  
> 山竹还在南方肆虐  
> 比它更可怕的灾难，正悄无声息发生  
> 未来会变好吗？不知道  
> 但绝不要沉睡！不要沉睡！  
> 今天的人们笑我们痴傻  
> 但未来的人们将感谢我们
> 
> 2018年9月19日
> 
>  
> 
> 在我写完今年的天朝LM后，糟心事仍旧接连不断地爆出。  
> 强奸犯在“思想教育”后回去上学，在网上发表所谓“错误言论”的大一学生却被退学；这两者对社会和他人的伤害，谁轻谁重，大家也都清楚。  
> 中飞院学姐霸凌的事情被压下去了。就如去年的红黄蓝，今年的高考试卷掉包，他们撒的谎言极其拙劣，可仍然有很多人信了——这其中包括我70岁的奶奶，也包括我17岁的高中同学。我一直在思考，他们为什么这么轻松就相信了官方媒体的说辞？是过度迷信政府和官媒的权威性，把他们想得太美好了？是明知道这些事别有隐情，却不愿接受残酷，且一己之力无法改变的现实，所以用“新闻上说了它不存在，所以这件事就不存在”来催眠自己，继续做着星辰大海的盛世梦？我觉得，老人一般都属于前者，而年轻人大多属于后者。  
> 每当浏览这些新闻和评论区，我便觉得无力，觉得这整片土地全都是昏暗、昏暗和昏暗。我想逃离，想抛下这整个国度（我不愿意称它为“国家”），逃到稍微光明一点的地方去；因为我开始怀疑，我们这么坚持着，痛苦而鲜被人理解地清醒着，到底是为了谁，为了什么？那些不关心政治的普通民众，似乎已经活得够自得其乐了，根本不需要，也不理解我们清醒、呐喊、斗争和牺牲的意义。这个问题像一只黑色的幽灵，在我心里困扰了好几天，而最近的瑞典战狼事件和“帝吧出征”，则更加深了这种怀疑的情绪。有生之年，我第一次理解了格朗泰尔的心境，也理解了他为何如此信仰安灼拉——也就是，信仰光明、美好和成功变革的可能性。他是未来的人们可能不会记住名字，却会由衷地感谢的那类人。  
> 前两天坐地铁，我对面坐着两对情侣——一对异性的，和一对同性的小哥哥。那对异性情侣相互依偎着看手机，时不时低声交谈着，男生的手里拎着好几个鞋盒，显然是刚逛街回来。旁边的两个小哥哥一人听着一半耳机，他们的手里拎着水果和盒装牛奶，在（他们以为）没人看见的时候，一个小哥哥静静握住了爱人的手。看吧，不管什么性别，他们都在相爱，他们都很幸福。看着他们，有那么一瞬间，我又开始相信起生活的美好来了。  
> 紧接着，我注意到一件事：那对小哥哥中的一人戴着顶鸭舌帽，上面用大大的红字写着“No Comment”。请不要评论我们。想必，他们也曾遭到过这世界不公的对待，不管是来自政策的施压，还是来自民间的歧视。看着那行鲜红的字，我突然明白了，我们为何而战。  
> 为那些不想做顺民韭菜的人，为那些被政策或世俗赶回柜子里的人，为我们自己和我们的下一代而战。因为在这片土地上，还有着许多想要堂堂正正地，在阳光下安全地站着活的人们。  
> 2018年9月25日
> 
>  
> 
> 保护好你的孩子，因为有些人贩子有警察保护。在北京丰台区，4个人抢一个孩子，“认错了，以为那是朋友家的孙子”？鬼都不信。还好，这条新闻的评论区里大多都是质疑的声音。孩子、人贩子，这个问题关乎到大部分普通人的切身利益，他们便自然关注这个话题。  
> 但另一件同样涉及到“孩子”的新闻，则让人寒心。一名教师因为出柜，而丢掉了工作，至今申诉无果。更操蛋的是，评论区里出现了很多“我在意，因为我不想我的儿子被同性恋看上”、“我在意，因为同性恋终究还是‘不正常’的取向，会教歪小孩子”、“同性恋自己躲起来搞没问题，公开我就有问题了”云云。批驳的话，很多人都已经说过了，我不在这里赘述。我只是觉得很讽刺——在瑞士将恐同言论列为违法的同时，中国却在光天化日之下发生着这样的事情！  
> 魔幻现实的事情还有一件：我需要一把在宿舍用的切水果刀，结果跑了两家大超市都没买到，理货员说，现在所有超市都禁止卖刀具了。虽然我知道，水果刀可以在网上买到，也可以去市场买一把，但还是很气。想杀人的人无论如何都能搞到刀，只是想切菜切水果的老百姓却不能在家门口的超市买到刀具。走在回家的路上，我只觉得一阵压抑。我们的自由在不断紧缩，我们的安全越发得不到保障，我们的未来在哪里？  
> 除了斗争，别无他路。咒骂无用，斗争无门，只能先提升自己，等待那一天了。还有，千万不要遗忘，那些他们想让你忘却/忽略的事实。  
> 2018年10月6日


End file.
